


Ya estaba allí

by Metuka



Category: NCIS
Genre: 10x01, Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al salir, ella ya estaba allí</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ya estaba allí

Cuando abandonó la vivienda, sosteniendo aún el arma ensangrentada, le estaba esperando. Le observaba apoyada en el lateral del coche con los ojos encendidos de furia y alivio y los brazos cruzados. No había otros medios de transporte a la vista, pero Gibbs imaginaba cómo podría haber llegado hasta allí.

—¿Es cómodo ir atrás?—bromeó con una media sonrisa mientras se guardaba la navaja.

Ziva se limitó a subir al vehículo dando un portazo. Durante todo el trayecto no articuló palabra. Llegados a su casa, con Gibbs resignado al silencio, Ziva habló al fin:

—Me alegro de que estés vivo.


End file.
